Times Like These
by Fusion Blaster
Summary: MOTU 2002-Ranma One-half crossover. Ranma Saotome is brought to eternia...and not by the good guys.


Times Like These

  
  


Chapter 1: I knew it was too quiet.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"I'm Adam prince of Eternia, and guardian of the secrets of Castle Greyskull..."

  
  


"Alrighty yer highness enough of that, They know this bit already."

  
  


"Ranma what are you doing?" 

  
  


"What do you think I'm doin the intro this time..."

  
  


"This is my bit!"

  
  


"Oh come on just this once?"

  
  


"Oh alright."

  
  


"Cool... I'm Ranma Saotome of the Saotome school of Anything Goes Martial Arts and an unwilling aqualtransexual. A life of insanity, adventure and lot of splashes of water began for me when my father took me to the cursed springs of Jusenkyo and I fell in the Spring of Drowned Girl. And that was only the beginning of my problems... 

  
  
  
  


  
  


"Only two weeks after that I returned to Japan and found out I was betrothed to Akane Tendo. All around Tomboy and heir of the Tendo School of Anything Goes. We were to unite the schools but we never got along so well. Couse the fact that my pops engaged me to other girls during our 10 year training voyage didn't help so much either. I was stuck in the middle of a massive love polygon. Mostly involving me, Akane, Ukyo Kuonji a childhood friend of mine and Shampoo a Chinese Amazon whom I defeated in combat while in girl form." 

  
  


"Our story really begins about a year and a half after the chaos began. It was seveal weeks after the battle with the Phoenix god Saffron and the failed attempt to get me and Akane married. I should have known things were about to get crazy. It was much too quiet.

  
  
  
  


Everyone had been laying low since the blow up I had the day after the ruined wedding. In retrospect I wish I hadn't been so hard on Ukyo though. She is one of the few friends I have but I never told her to break up the wedding. Course once that thought crossed my mind I freaked....

  
  


I Ranma Saotome had feelings for Akane... and I had finally in a clear state of mind figured it out and I couldn't deny it to myself. It took me awhile to wrap my mind around this.

  
  
  
  


Then for about a month or so I was totally odd around her. I think she had me figured out because she never malleted with me. She was actually listned to me... hell we had actual conversations that lasted past 5 minutes and they didn't end with me going into low earth orbit.

  
  


Then it finally happened one Friday morning right before school

  
  
  
  


We were walking along as the new habit had been right next to each otherm when I finally worked it up.

  
  
  
  


"Hey Akane?" 

  
  


She turned towards me "Yes Ranma you want something?" Then she did something that always affected me even if I didn't show it, she smiled. Damn she was cute when she smiled. I would do anything for that smile....I'd already killed for it.

  
  


"Akane...I, I was wondering"

  
  


"Yeeeees"

  
  


"Well there is this movie out and uhhh"

  
  


Her smile got brighter, and the butterflies got bigger...This got worse for me. I mean ME the incredible Ranma Saotome was having trouble talking to a girl. The uncute Tomboy at that. If word of this got out I was a dead man. I couldn't do this... Hell I almost bailed out then. 

  
  


Then for the first time ever my mindless mouth actually helped "Tomorrow you want to go get dinner and see it with me?"

  
  


"Sure it's a date. What's the movie?" Quite frankly I didn't care.

  
  
  
  
  
  


The rest of the day went as normal. Kuno was sent flying, I slept, I got splashed at lunch, I sent Kuno flying again, I got hot water, I slept, and the day ended. All in all a nice quiet day.

  
  


I really should have known better.

  
  
  
  
  
  


It was my day along with Yuka one of Akane's friends to clean up the homeroom after school. Akane went home head of me she said she had to do something important so she couldn't stay behind. Pretty quickly me and Yuka had the class spotless. My amazing speed certainly didn't hurt things. Just as I was about to leave Yuka called out to me

  
  


"Ranma one sec." For a split second I had the thought that Yuka might have fallen for me and decided to declare her undying love for me or something.

  
  


"I need you to give this to Akane" She went over to her back pack and pulled out something then handed it to me. "Its Akane's MP3 Player.. She let me borrow it yesterday and I forgot to give it back during the day."

  
  


A great sense of relief swept through me and Yuka saw right threw me and laughed "You have some ego Saotome. The whole world dosen't revolve around you."

  
  


"Sorry Yuka" I said as I placed the music player in my backpack "Its just I have a date with Akane tomorrow and to be honest I..." Then as Fast as I could I shut my mouth. The last thing I needed was for word of this to get out.

  
  
  
  


I turned to look over at her and saw my fear confirmed she had hearts in her eyes and was ready to gush "PLEASE don't tell anyone about this...If word of this got out I know someone would ruin it. PLEASE."

  
  


Then she smiled "Don't worry. Its about damn time you got off your ass and took her out. Everyone sees that you two are crazy about each other, and after all the craziness you need, no you both deserve this." I gave her what I'm told is my lady killer smile "You had just better take care of her or else I'll get you."

  
  


I rolled my eyes "Yuka no offence but to be honest you would be the last person I would worry about if I screwed this up"

  
  


We both had the same thought. "Nabiki woud ruin my/your life" We said in unison. With that I said my good bye and headed out the door. This would later be known as a bad idea.

  
  
  
  


I was about Half way home when I got this weird feeling. Almost Like I was dunked at first then being yanked somewhere then I blanked out.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


I have no idea how much later It was when I next woke up but when I woke up I sure wished I hadn't. 

  
  


First I was strapped down to a Table.

  
  


Second I was having something magical happen to me by some crazy looking pale skinned lady in some crazy bone covered outfit chanting something in some language I had never heard before. That was my big clue about the magic.

  
  


Third...was the freaky looking guy with a Skull for a head and glowing Red eyes.

  
  
  
  


"I knew it was too quiet." Then I blanked out again

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Chapter 1 Omake 

Right before the beginning of Production of times like these  
  
  
  
Ranma: Excuse me Mr Fusion Blaster, can i have a word with you  
  
  
FB: Please call me Fusion... what Can i do for you Ranma  
  
  
Ranma: Yes Before we get to work on this project... Do you know a Classic Cowboy.  
  
  
FB: Oh yes we're old friends  
  
Ranma: Uh oh... Are you gonna kill me like he did?  
  
FB: Oh of course not. I'll make you wish i did  
  
Ranma: What was that?  
  
FB: Oh nothing, nothing. Any thing else?  
  
Ranma: Well he did tell me that you two think alike....  
  
FB: And this is a problem how?  
  
Ranma: HE MADE ME LOOSE A CHANCE TO GET CURED!  
  
FB: So he also got you to kiss Akane  
  
Ranma: I WAS A GIRL AT THE TIME!  
  
FB: So. Girl on Girl action....its hot.  
  
Ranma: What bout this eternia place I'm supposed to go to? Don't tell me I'm gonna get someone else after me.  
  
FB: Now my boy don't get your pigtail in a knot. You'll love it there. Fresh air, plenty of sun, lots of time to train. You'll have the Time of you life. TRUST ME *Leads Ranma off and comes back*  
  
Classic Cowboy: Famous last words.  
  
FB: HEHEHEHE Ain't I a Stinker

  
  
  
  
  
  


Next time: How Ranma was brought to Eternia is revealed and one hellva rumble...

  
  


Chapter 2: Rumble in the Jungle.(title pending)

  
  


Authors Notes: Thanks for reading. I've had this idea in my head for some time now and I decided to write it out. I hope you enjoy it and please Review for good or ill.


End file.
